


Шестое чувство для пятой точки

by Jager_st



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st
Summary: Брок Рамлоу решил сменить место службы, а сменил все на свете.Беттинг, моральная поддержка и вычитка Crazy Ghost





	Шестое чувство для пятой точки

Жопа Рамлоу — наше все ©

У Брока было много талантов. Он неплохо пел, играл на гитаре, умел складывать оригами, отличался завидным оптимизмом и мог предчувствовать неприятности.

Вот прям жопой чуял, когда где-то что-то пойдет не так. В прямом смысле. 

Этак денька за три до часа икс задница начинала без объяснения причин зудеть. И если в детстве и юности он пытался убрать неприятные ощущения медициной и медитациями, то потом вычислил — зудеть у него начинает отнюдь не в жопе, а в голове. Жопа тупо работает передатчиком. Полезная суперспособность, но несколько отвлекающая.

К сорока годам он неплохо научился определять по интенсивности зуда величину последующих неприятностей. Легкое покалывание — ссора с новой подружкой. Чуть сильнее — проблемы с закладной или с налоговой декларацией. Сильный зуд — лишат премии на работе.

Последние два дня задница чесалась просто неимоверно. Видимо, масштаб грядущих неприятностей должен был поражать воображение. И самое поганое — приступ жопного предчувствия случился как раз накануне перевода в новое подразделение и переезда в другой штат.

В Западной Виргинии был недокомплект. У них там всегда существовала нехватка бравых парней, готовых бороться со стихией, но в этом году дефицит заел особенно. И чтобы не набирать неквалифицированных энтузиастов, умники дали запрос в другие штаты.

Брок на командировку подписался сразу, как только предложили. А что тут думать — тройной оклад и жилье за счет службы.

В Небраске его особо ничего не держало — семья давно обходилась без него, обрастая новыми мелкими членами — орущими и требующими сначала погремушку, потом клоунов, мотоцикл и лучший колледж. В родной бригаде он хоть и был на хорошем счету, но повышение ему не светило ближайшие три года точно — главный смены был с Броком не то, чтобы на ножах, но на иголках точно. Брок любил рисковать, ходить по лезвию, лезть, куда не надо, и получать за это хорошие премиальные. Очень хорошие. Ведь та красная гоночная крошка стоит риска, и будь что будет, но еще три месяца — и он сядет за ее руль.

Старший такой линии не одобрял, и не проходило и недели без звонких столкновений лбами при всем коллективе — Брок орал, что он вытащил троих из-под завала, и тыкал пальцем в наградной лист, старший тыкал в инструкцию по технике безопасности и шипел гадюкой. Рык стоял, как в клетке у тигров, шерсть летела клочьями, назад никто не сдавал. Командировка в Западную Виргинию стала просто манной небесной для обоих.

Только вот с момента подписания нового контракта жопа зудела все сильнее и не успокаивалась до того самого момента, как Брок спустился с трапа, прибывшего в Моргантаун. Вот тут зуд как отрезало. Видимо, собственная, конкретная жопа устала предупреждать о приближении некой всеобъемлющей, жизненной жопы.

Впоследствии Брок все гадал, как это его не насторожило…

***

В целом, к вечеру Брок решил — его все устраивает.

Квартиру выделили неплохую, но странную: на окраине — в двадцати минутах пешим ходом от конторы, на втором этаже кирпичного здания, помнившего еще гражданскую войну. В старинной постройке оказалось уютно: наивная лепнина на потолках, легкая балконная решетка в чугунный цветочек, гостиная с дикими диванами в рюшах и ситце, спальня в насыщенно-розовых тонах и салатовая кухня с вкраплениями нежно-голубого: занавесок, чайных сервизов и рамочек, в которых котята с дебильными мордами играли с клубками.

Откуда такой разврат в бюджетной квартире — Брок старался не думать. Может, взяли по суду или вернули в городской фонд из-за отсутствия наследников.

Брок посреди этого кружевного рая чувствовал себя пьяной матросней, но это, как ни странно, успокаивало. Кресла и диваны оказались на редкость комфортными, пошлые занавески плотно закрывали окна от любопытных, а стеклянные выпученные глаза котят помогали думать только о работе.

Раскидав немногочисленные вещи по многочисленным комодам в цветочек, Брок понял — он пока морально не готов оставаться тут при дневном освещении, и решил прогуляться на будущее место службы.

Дорога до работы обещала быть скучной — пара километров мимо аккуратно подстриженных газонов, тихих двухэтажных частных домов и билбордов агентства недвижимости «Старк-компани» с лозунгом «Мечты должны сбываться». Народу на улицах в это время было всего ничего: навстречу попалась пара дам, общим весом под три центнера, в спортивных обтягивающих трико, и стайка ребятни на скейтах. Дамы величаво, но неодобрительно кивнули и проплыли мимо колыхающимся грозовым фронтом.

Ребятня, напротив, окружила, зачирикала — видимо, новости распространялись тут как ветрянка: пацанва была уже в курсе, что в местную контору перевелись сразу двое новых спасателей, и даже знала, кого и где поселили.

От них Брок отоварился информацией, что ему досталась квартира тетушки Роуз, которая пожертвовала ее в городской фонд, а сама перебралась в «Сорок дубов» — загородный пансионат для людей, чей возраст в паспорте близок к трехзначным цифрам. Что ближайший к дому магазин — на перекрестке Второй стрит и Седьмой, там, где памятник жертвам чего-то там, но туда лучше «не», потому что хозяин мучает свою собаку и месяц назад утопил щенков. А ходить надо в «Товары Милле», там владелец нормальный.

Брок клятвенно заверил, что к живодеру ни ногой, и его милостиво выпустили из окружения.

Контора располагалась в таком же архаичном здании, что и квартира — двухэтажная приземистая постройка из красного темного кирпича, с двумя флигелями и неожиданно зеленой крышей из меди. Откуда такая роскошь у бюджета — было пока неясно. Впрочем, если тут сумасшедшие старушки дарят городской управе квартиры с котятами, то может, какой-то чокнутый меценат подарил целый особнячок Службе Спасения.

Внутри было тоскливо — пластиково, безлико и современно. От конторы в Небраске не отличалось ничем, кроме личности дежурного за пультом. Брок поздоровался, ответно пожал радостно протянутую руку и получил краткий маршрут до кабинета начальника, долгий оценивающий взгляд и инструкцию — «Роджерс мужик хороший, сработаетесь, если не будешь зарываться. Да если и будешь — это ж Роджерс…»

Грозный Роджерс был на месте и представлял собой почти два метра рослого арийского идеала. Светловолосый, светлоглазый, удивительно открытый и улыбчивый.

Для начальника он был довольно молод, но вел себя уверенно и радушно. Усадил в кресло и буквально за десять минут разговора дал расклад, что к чему в новой для Брока конторе.

Брок слушал внимательно, начиная понимать: место будет новым, а вот проблемы — старыми. И этого старшего тоже будет клинить от нарушений техники безопасности, и возможно, дойдет до драки. Уж больно принципиально Роджерс все излагал, как по учебнику. И уже одним этим начал раздражать. Хотя, будь он девицей…

Тут Брок на секунду выпал из реальности, представляя, как может выглядеть женская ипостась нового начальства — этакая блондинистая нордическая валькирия. Воображение охотно нацепило на нее черный латекс, фуражку с кокардой и немецкий акцент. Фройляйн Роджерс была неимоверно хороша, но разглядывать ее бесцеремонно помешали:

— Рамлоу, я очень надеюсь, что мы с вами сработаемся. За все время, пока я тут, из моей команды уходили только на пенсию. Или один раз — на тот свет. Но это, при нашей профессии, естественная причина для увольнения. Я стараюсь искать подход к любому из своих людей. И нахожу его. Чего бы мне это не стоило.

Последнее было произнесено с нажимом. 

И тут у Брока снова резко зачесалась задница, сильно и отчетливо. Он даже поморщился от интенсивности. Да, с фройляйн Роджерс его ждут нелегкие деньки и интересная, насыщенная ором, жизнь.

Тем временем начальство завершило беседу весомым:

— Спуститесь ниже этажом, к моему заместителю. Его зовут Джеймс Барнс. Он покажет вам здание, автопарк, оборудование и ответит на все вопросы максимально подробно. Рад, что вы решились на переезд. У меня есть все основания полагать, что у нас с вами получится долгое и очень приятное во всех отношениях сотрудничество.

Роджерс воздвигся над столом и протянул руку. Оставалось только сунуть свою граблю в капкан дружеского, чересчур крепкого рукопожатия. После которого Брок был готов поставить сотку — Роджерс двумя пальцами может согнуть никелевую монету. Воображаемая арийская валькирия в голове у Брока согласно кивнула, высунула розовый язычок и щелкнула хлыстиком по голенищу сапога.

Своего кабинета у замначальника не было — он устроился прямо в зале для совещаний, обложившись папками с отчетами с одной стороны и разобранным гидронасосом с другой. Одной рукой Барнс раскручивал горелый с виду мотор, второй перелистывал страницы пухлой папки, периодически вытирая забранные в черную кожаную перчатку пальцы ветошью.

В росте заместитель своему начальнику уступал, но был чуть ли не в полтора раза шире. Длинные волосы он заплетал в сложный узел, который обычно носили ребята с индейскими корнями, но ничем больше на аборигена не походил — сероглазый, светлокожий и такой же бессовестно молодой, как и старший. Наверняка еще тридцати не стукнуло.

— Рамлоу? — уточнил зам, не отрывая взгляда от отчета. — Погоди минуту, сейчас закончу и тобой займусь.

Брок хмыкнул, но смирил гордыню и уселся ждать в одно из кресел. Минуты капали, отвертка скрипела, страницы шелестели, а зам и не думал заканчивать. Брок решил не выступать раньше времени, достал из кармана телефон и запустил тиндер. Судя по показаниям экрана, вокруг Брока была пустыня Мохаве и ящерицы: ближайшие три отметки о поиске стояли на санатории «Сорок дубов», но Брок решил, что еще не до такой степени утратил надежду, чтобы знакомиться со своей бывшей квартирной владелицей. В остальном вся ближайшая окраина Моргантауна, по всей видимости, либо состояла в счастливых браках, либо находилась на кладбище — другой причины такой анкетной пустоты Брок найти не мог.

— Пытаешься наладить личную жизнь?

От неожиданности Брок вздрогнул и чуть не выронил телефон: зам оказался за спиной — как он при, своих габаритах, проделал это совершенно бесшумно — хрен знает. Следопыт какой-то. Воображение, отдохнув на валькирии и огорчившись пустоте в тиндере, тут же подсунуло Барнса в виде индейской скво, на которой из национального оставались только перья, косы и мокасины, а все остальное занимала абсолютно интернациональная голая баба. С четвертым размером.

Не, точно пора себе кого-нибудь найти.

Брок спрятал телефон:

— Пусто тут у вас с личной жизнью.

— Места надо знать, — ухмыльнулся зам и представился. — Джеймс Барнс, ответственен за все, за что не ответственен Роджерс. Можно просто Джей Би.

— Рамлоу Брок, — ответное представление смысла не имело, этот Барнс прекрасно знал, кто перед ним, и, похоже, был доволен зрелищем. — Места подскажешь?

— И даже покажу. Пошли смотреть на деток, — Барнс вытер руки ветошью, при этом левая кисть у него механически пощелкивала.

— Имплантация костей? — спросил Брок.

— Протез, до плеча. Авария на железнодорожных путях в восьмом году, придавило составом, ампутировали. Но у нас тут есть экспериментаторы, вот присобачили.

— И как?

— Не жалуюсь, — Барнс показательно достал из кармана рабочего комбинезона раскладной нож-бабочку и завертел его в искусственной руке так, что лезвие и рукоять слились в два серебристых крыла.

— Круто. И сколько надо платить по страховке, чтоб при несчастном случае из меня сделали киборга?

— Нисколько. Это наш мэр. Денег у него и без того хватает. Достаточно просто хорошо работать — и такая страховка поверх государственной тебе обеспечена.

— Кудряво живете.

— Стараемся. Главное, людей найти — а все остальное нам дадут.

Жаловаться действительно было не на что: автопарку, расположенному на задворках здания, могли позавидовать столичные службы. Двадцать восемь машин только пожарного назначения, два бурильщика, экскаваторы, три бульдозера и даже карьерный самосвал.

— А он зачем? — поинтересовался Брок, чувствуя себя букашкой рядом с колесом такого монстра.

— У нас главная беда, как ты знаешь, наводнения. Детка здорово спасает. Когда надо перекрыть путь воде. Да и при пожаре — завалить горящий остов тоже годится.

— Хороша Детка, — искренне восхитился Брок.

— В свободное время покатаешься. У нас все умеют им рулить, так что считай, что это обязанность. Я завтра покажу, что к чему, если по тревогам будет пусто. А теперь о главном, — Барнс кивнул, пропуская Брока вперед себя обратно в контору. — Читал твою характеристику. И Стив ее читал, — еще один кивок на второй этаж.

Ага, значит, Стив — это Роджерс, Брок мысленно поставил отметку. 

В холле конторы было пустынно, даже дежурный куда-то испарился.

— Можешь попробовать провернуть с нами те же фокусы, что и в Небраске, но уверяю, последствия очень сильно тебя удивят, — Барнс стоял за спиной очень близко. Неприлично близко. Почти нависал, обжигая дыханием затылок. 

Все существо Брока резко возражало против такого нависания, хотелось развернуться и дать в морду. Останавливало только то, что начинать работу на новом месте с потасовки — перебор даже для него.

— Я учту, — ответил он, не повернув головы.

Позади хмыкнули, и тепло исчезло — Барнс отодвинулся.

— Учти. Это в твоих интересах. Зарплата, надбавки от города и страховка — все вместе не так мало. Ради денег тут жопой никто не рискует, только ради спасения чьей-то шкуры.

— У меня обычно все в комплекте.

— Я ж говорю, читал. Красиво работаешь, но здесь так не надо. И будь уверен, первое от второго мы тут отличить можем.

Брок пожал плечами и развернулся. Барнс отодвинулся, но ненамного — чуть-чуть. На уровне взгляда были изогнутые в усмешке губы. На крайне самоуверенной смазливой морде. Хер там был, Брок и не таких на ужин харчил.

— Еще есть что показать? — Брок наклонил голову вбок и отзеркалил усмешку.

— Основное ты уже увидел и услышал. И очень надеюсь, что усвоил. Остальное я скину тебе на телефон. В тиндер.

***

Барнс обещание выполнил — через час перебросил новый контракт, копии документов для заполнения и еще кучу очень нужных файлов, без которых Брок прожил бы еще лет сто. Но бюрократия — везде бюрократия, и на каждый чих Службы Спасения положено как минимум по три носовых платка из протоколов и прочей поебени.

На разборку канцелярского безобразия пришлось потратить остаток воскресного вечера. Впрочем, милых соседок с яблочными пирогами на пороге так и не наметилось. Странный городишко. В Небраске, стоило Броку сменить квартиру, как местные дамы начинали виться вокруг роем — не проходило и трех часов. Иногда казалось, что они обладают единым разумом, как муравейник, и появление неокольцованного сапиенса в штанах в радиусе километра вызывало тут же дежурных бойцов с печеньем, улыбками и планами. А тут тишина и анкеты. Вот и ебись с ними!

С соседями Броку, если вдуматься, повезло — квартира на первом этаже пустовала, а за стенкой, как рассказала ребятня, жил коммивояжер, который бывал дома чуть ли не раз в квартал и то на пару часов.

Раскидав гору документов, Брок внимательнейшим образом изучил анкету Барнса из тиндера. К несчастью, ничего кроме фото на потертом Харлее и подписи: «Ты захочешь все, что я могу тебе дать», — там не было.

Брок отправил ему обратно файлы с сообщением «Это не то, что я хотел, но так уж и быть» и пошел осваивать спальню. Спальня была розовая. Это в принципе являлось ее основной чертой и описанием в целом. Она была розовая везде: на потолке — бледно, на стенах — насыщенней, на шторах — с растяжкой по градиенту.

Брок не выдержал — щелкнул выключателем, вырубая свет. До кровати добирался на ощупь. Раздевался тоже вслепую. Матрас оказался что надо, а вот древнее основание опасно скрипело и, похоже, стояло на страже соблюдения мисс Роуз строгой диеты.

«Кокетничаешь?» — высветило на экране.

«После ебли с анкетами поздновато глазки строить, так что — просто информирую», — отбрил Брок, выставил будильник и вырубился. Ночью снилось, как две красотки — нордическая фройляйн и черноволосая скво — дружно и с энтузиазмом ему отсасывают.

На новом месте было странно. 

В Небраске прежний начальник за Броком не приглядывал особо, доверял, а ругался уже по факту проебов. Здесь же его с таким тщанием вводили в курс дела, якобы незаметно передавая из рук в руки и ни на миг не выпуская из зоны внимания, что подозрения зародились сами собой.

На второй день они окрепли и разветвились. Характеристика с прежнего места сыграла злую шутку, это стало кристально ясно после первого же выезда в горы. За Броком присматривали. Очень, очень тщательно. И даже не скрывали слежки.

Оползни в здешних местах — дело обычное. Случаются они часто, обычно весной, после дождей. 

На этот раз каменистый склон съехал прямиком на шоссе: вылез гранитно-базальтовым глыбистым языком. Хорошо, дорога оказалась местного значения, с низким трафиком, и никого не пришлось откапывать. Броку вспомнилось, как на заре карьеры он вытаскивал из-под грязевого селя, ухнувшего на небольшой городок, автомобили — тащили тогда ради галочки, сель живых не оставлял.

Так что с оползнем повезло — без жертв, не считая воя финансистов в мэрии о починке полотна за городской счет. Не фортануло с другим: Барнс именно в этот день всучил Броку ключи от Детки и потребовал показать навыки. Брок показал, Барнс остался доволен, но ключи не забрал — заставил работать на самосвале весь день, выпуская из кабины только в сортир, и то пару раз. Контролировал, значит. Чтоб на подвиги не сподвигся.

Все бы ничего, но махина, которая Барнс, вооруженная подъебками, ухмылками и глубоко скрытым под шкурой пещерным обаянием, постоянно норовила сесть ближе в кабине махины, которая Детка. Ну вы понимаете — сесть ближе в кабине карьерного самосвала! Да там полк свободно разместится. Лежа. 

Но у Барнса получалось — Брок все время соприкасался с ним: то коленом, то локтем, один раз даже столкнулся лоб в лоб. А когда забирался в кабину после летучки, так даже охренел и потерял дар речи, ощутив у себя на заднице ладонь-помощницу, которая невозмутимо подтолкнула его вверх, придавая ускорение.

Спрашивать, какого хера творится, Брок не стал — ну не зеленый пацан же, блин, и так все ясно! Рука-то на жопе точно не примерещилась. А вот вопрос, что с нею делать, становился ребром. Вшитая в подкорку практичность не давала устроить скандал прямо здесь и сейчас — место работы оказалось действительно неплохим, как и жилье, и оплата, и начальство, и страховки. Все было неплохим, но с каким-то изъяном, с подвохом — словно та розовая спальня (в которую Брок продолжал соваться только в темноте) в неплохой, в сущности, квартире.

Брок решил подождать, и если еще и с оплатой будут какие-то загоны — то тикать немедленно.

— Барнс, не наваливайся, не на бильярде, — наконец не выдержал он. — Плечо отдавил.

— Как знаешь, — заржал Барнс, напоказ откинулся на сиденье, заложив руки за голову. Клетчатая фланелевая рубаха натянулась на широченной груди, обозначив каждый изгиб. Форменную куртку в теплой кабине на себе таскать дураков не было. — Буду руководить отсюда. Только там гидроусилитель через раз барахлит, ты учти. Давай, не спи, крошка. Задний ход, подводи кузов под отвальник.

И что досадно, Барнс не врал — кроме нарочитых и однозначных прикосновений к Броку, зам действительно подкручивал руль — незаметно и ненавязчиво, в отличие от наваливания. И через четверть часа Броку уже очень хотелось, чтобы к нему еще немножко поприваливались, — и хер с ней, с мужской гордостью и ориентацией! А заодно покрутили чертово рулевое колесо: гидроусилитель действительно барахлил, и на такой махине это были еще те пляски.

Руки после таких упражнений болели адски, но затаившиеся в глазах Барнса смешинки не позволяли сдаться. Конца смены Брок ждал как школьник летних каникул, а когда дождался, Барнс невозмутимо позвал всех в боулинг, отметить, так сказать, вливание новых членов в старую команду — вторым новичком был молчаливый, долговязый мужик откуда-то с севера. Отказываться было неправильно.

Пришлось тащиться в боулинг и весь вечер вместо того, чтобы гонять шары, сидеть за столиком с Терри Эйком, тайком разминать ноющие запястья и делать вид, что его истории о разводе со второй женой охренительно интересны. Барнс понимающе ухмылялся, выбивая страйк за страйком, но на дорожку не звал.

Ночью, взбудораженный нежданным вниманием со стороны габаритного мужика, мозг почему-то сильно укоротил волосы у фапабельной скво и посадил ее на Харлей. Да и блондинистая фройляйн всю ночь внаглую игнорировала самого Брока, предпочитая напоказ целоваться с новоиспеченной мотоциклисткой. Было горячо, но обидно.

С утра затаившийся жопный зуд вернулся, но стих, стоило только перешагнуть порог конторы.

***

На третий день службы Брок совпал расписанием с начальством и остался на ночное дежурство в компании Роджерса. Вот тут он понял, почему Джей Би только заместитель…

К тому времени к ненавязчивым, но ежедневным поползновениям Барнса Брок уже привык. И даже где-то смирился. Барнс не переходил каких-то одному ему видимых границ: во время разговора стоял чересчур близко, но в стену никогда не вжимал, всегда оставляя возможность для маневра. Мог поделиться сэндвичем из собойки или отхлебнуть кофе прямо из стакана Брока, но стоило тому в общей раздевалке, после смены, расстегнуть куртку — Барнс отвлекался на что-то другое и уходил. Это дезориентировало. Казалось бы, вот Брок, вот душевая, вот пустая раздевалка — самое время попробовать полапать и получить в морду с разъяснениями. А вот хрен.

На ежедневных утренних летучках Барнс садился рядом и прижимался твердокаменным бедром так тесно, что Брока кидало в непонятный жар. Но при этом, после уроков вождения Детки, никогда не вставал с ним в пару. Все это было странно: волновало и раздражало одновременно. Тем более с полезными для половозрелого организма знакомствами у Брока не складывалось — такое ощущение, что на пути от работы до дома и обратно всех красивых, да ладно — просто симпатичных — женщин поразила точечная чума. Остались только кашалотихи, которые могли носить Брока в сумке, как чихуахуа, и не испытывать дискомфорта.

На третий день Брок даже не выдержал и заглянул в Википедию, уточнить информацию по населению Моргантауна — но нет, цифра в тридцать тысяч человек оставляла надежду, что среди них найдется хоть парочка веселых девчонок, которые будут не прочь хорошенько качнуть диван в интересной компании. Но где ходили эти девчонки — оставалось тайной.

Вызывать шлюшек на дом он пока не рисковал. Перед такими приключениями желательно поувереннее знать местность и пути отхода от неприятностей, то есть попить пива с шерифом. До баров, где обреталось искомое, Брок просто не доползал — в первые дни на работе его укатывали отменно, только и оставалось, что смотреть сны да с утра дрочить на скорую руку в душе.

Первое ночное дежурство началось стандартно — ребята разошлись по домам, по традиции пожелав ни пуха ни пера и скрестив пальцы: согласно статистике, самые большие пакости предпочитали случаться ночью.

Брок сожрал заказанную пиццу, сходил к автомату за кофе и уселся писать отчеты, закинув ноги на стол и перетянув клавиатуру на колени. К полуночи с бумагами было покончено — вот за это Брок и любил ночные бдения, когда еще себя за шкирку так усадишь и разгребешь все эти формы Р17 и СВ3? А так — полный порядок на две недели вперед, если не стрясется форс-мажора.

На втором этаже хлопнула дверь, раздались шаги, и на пороге дежурки воздвигся Роджерс. Брок не уставал поражаться монументальности собственного начальства — с такими параметрами и фактурой старший мог работать в охране у голливудских звезд или еще какие услуги им оказывать. Однако, нате вам — сидит на задрипанной службе, в каком-то горном захолустье.

— Рамлоу? — Роджерс вопросительно поднял брови, словно не ожидал застать Брока на рабочем месте у пульта.

— Сэр? — Брок вылезать из кресла не стал, не мальчик уже скакать.

— Нам всю ночь вдвоем сидеть, давай без официоза и на «ты», — Роджерс подошел сам. Вплотную к спине. Встал и замер.

Так близко, что у Брока волосы на загривке поднялись дыбом, а сердце тревожно забухало. Собственная поза сразу показалась очень уязвимой — быстро не встанешь, случись что. Вспомнилось внезапно, какое крепкое у Роджерса рукопожатие, да и вообще — какое крепкое у него все.

— Уже разобрался с пультом? — Роджерс перегнулся через плечо Брока и неспешно отщелкнул вниз три рычага — левая часть панели включила сенсоры и условную карту части города, входившей в зону ответственности бригады.

То, что при этом он весьма предметно вжал некоего Брока Рамлоу в кресло — никого тут не волновало. 

Кроме самого Брока, которого шибанули по всем рецепторам: сначала смесью запахов — бальзама после бритья, дезодоранта и пота, а потом вот этим скольжением, вжиманием и, черт побери, нависанием. Роджерс вел себя так, словно Брок — новая секретарша или милая официанточка, которую можно зажать в подсобке. Выглядело и ощущалось очень обыденно, вот словно он тут уже пять лет работает и каждую ночную смену Роджерс его привычно лапает, и не только. От промелькнувшего в сознании «не только» шее и спине стало жарко, а член начал привставать.

Брок ругнулся — таких предательских выходок от собственного тела он не ждал. Сначала ты полжизни пытаешься смириться с предсказывающей неприятности жопой, а теперь еще и спереди засада организовалась! К партизанщине в исполнении собственного хуя он точно не готовился. Ну, притрется к нему Барнс, перейдет границу — Брок объяснит, где тут кордон, словами или кулаками. Ну, подкатит яйца Роджерс (что уже, конечно, перебор, откуда их тут столько на квадратный метр), но схема-то должна быть та же — разговор или в морду. Собственные положительные реакции в алгоритм «подкат-разборка» не входили.

— У нас постарше был — не на лампах, конечно, но с квадратными кнопками. И без карты, — сипло признался Брок, отклоняясь в сторону.

— Сейчас все покажу, — Роджерс выпрямился, задвинул себе под задницу второе кресло, с трудом туда втиснулся, потом подтянул за подлокотник кресло Брока ближе к себе и пульту. 

Технически придраться было не к чему. Этот засранец, а Брок был уверен, что Роджерс засранец в не меньшей степени, чем Барнс, делал что хотел. При этом на любое возмущение мог удивленно распахнуть глаза и спросить, а что плохого в том, что он показывает подчиненному технику? Ноги касается? Ну габариты у него такие, куда деваться! Навалился? Прости, не заметил, синяк есть?

Брок мысленно проиграл спектакль в башке и понял: если он откроет рот и выскажет возмущение, то сценарий перед ним выложат именно такой. Поэтому приходилось терпеть, сражаться с собственными непокорными частями тела и усваивать, сука, должностные инструкции.

Роджерс закончил консультировать и дотошно попросил повторить. Брок, который слушал через пень-колоду, запутался уже на второй всплывающей менюшке. Ему тщательно изложили все заново — чуть ли не с теми же касаниями, в тех же местах.

После третьего инструктажа Брок сидел красный, как вареный омар, и проклинал начальство и свое тело последними словами. 

Роджерс внезапно пытливо взглянул Броку в глаза, отодвинулся и сказал:

— Ну, основное ты усвоил. Если хочешь, можешь поспать пару часов. Я разбужу.

— Нет, мне привычно. Потом отосплюсь разом. А ты чем заниматься будешь? — неожиданно для себя спросил Брок, одновременно радуясь тому, что его выпустили из-под давления дружелюбного пресса, и иррационально огорчаясь исчезнувшему вниманию.

— Шахматы. Рапид, — Роджерс ткнул пальцем в телефон. — Надеюсь, найдется еще парочка таких же, неспящих, а то в прошлый раз я играл с кем-то из Айовы. Ник у него был Клубничка, и играть он умел только на нервах.

— Если есть доска, можно вживую, — предложил Брок, сам себе дивясь. — Стандартно, по десять минут на партию.

Доска нашлась в комнате отдыха — еще запакованный в пленку дорожный набор. Играть решили в дежурке — бежать через половину здания по тревожному сигналу не хотелось. Между кресел поставили низкую стойку, водрузили на нее доску, минералку и тарелку с печеньем. Получилось почти уютно.

— На что играем? — спросил Роджерс.

— У тебя на ночных дежурствах небось такой стаж — обчистишь меня до нитки.

— Зарплата только через два дня — подожду до нее, а то не солидно, — ухмыльнулся Роджерс, расставляя фигуры и настраивая таймер на мобильнике.

— На раздевание? — спровоцировал Брок, проверяя.

— Ты хочешь посмотреть или похвастаться? — отфутболил Роджерс, не купившись.

— Поспорил с Терри на десятку, какого цвета у начальства белье. Не хочу продуть, — спор действительно был, правда, речь шла о постельном белье, но это ведь мелочи. Однако начальство опять удивило: тактика была, как у Барнса — облапать, раздраконить и удалиться. Рыцари прям!

— Серое или черное, — невозмутимо оповестил Роджерс. — На раздевание играть не годится — по тревоге напяливать все обратно еще тот цирк.

Брок едва успел прикусить себе язык и не сболтнуть про ставку «на интерес». В армии, давно еще, так прокатывали новичков — интерес подразумевался вполне определенный и стопроцентно пассивный, а дальше шли аргументы о карточных долгах, как о долгах чести, и в итоге какого-нибудь растяпу местные любители могли заполучить себе в койку.

— Давай на желание. С ограничениями, — предложил Роджерс и насмешливо прищурился, вызывающе подняв брови.

Брок в который раз подумал, что с новой работой он очень сильно влетел. И согласился.

Смена застала их в самом разгаре последней решающей партии: счет был пять на пять. Борьба шла нешуточная.

Сменщики тихо встали позади, не вмешиваясь в процесс. В итоге писк таймера сначала обозначил шах, а после и мат. Брок продул вчистую. Достойно, но обидно.

— На что играли, шеф? — поинтересовался конопатый Билли, у которого из-под любой формы и в любую погоду вылезал край полосатой рубашки.

— На желание, — сытым тигром улыбнулся Роджерс и откинулся в кресле, заложив руки за голову.

Брок напрягся. Что могло прийти в начальственную голову после бессонной ночи — хрен поймешь. Шахматный долг — не карточный, но тоже хорошего мало.

У Билли, напротив, по широкой морде расплылась такая счастливая улыбка, что он стал похож на солнышко из детской книжки.

— Шеф, вы же помните, какие мы с Джошем умницы, да? Вы же нас пожалеете? Рамлоу — новенький, его постесняются сразу... того. Да и к брюнетам там не очень.

— Брок, — проникновенно начал Роджерс, и Брок сразу понял, что влетел по самые яйца в неизвестное дерьмо. — Сегодня ты поедешь на вызов к миссис Беркли. Вызов поступит... — все синхронно посмотрели на казенные белые часы с черными цифрами, — ...через восемь минут. Мы желаем тебе удачи! Помни, страховка покрывает почти все. 

Домой Брок вернулся только к одиннадцати утра — злой как черт.

Мопсик со сложным именем, родословной и даже цифрой на конце был, в отличие от самой миссис Беркли, вполне приличным. Не собачья вина, что хозяйка каждый день выгоняла его на конек крыши и начинала звонить в Службу Спасения. Мопсик честно балансировал на коротких лапках, продлевая свое безрадостное и полное экстрима существование, изо всех сил стараясь не наебнуться с высоты шести метров. Морда у мопсика была очень красноречивая.

Миссис Беркли, сотворив черное дело, дожидалась приезда спасателя, со слезами благодарности принимала из его рук полуобморочного пса и начинала процесс благодарения, переходящий в процесс соблазнения. Броку резво вспомнилось, как еще вчера он мечтал о женском внимании. У судьбы оказалось отличное чувство юмора. У коллег тоже. Миссис Беркли пару месяцев назад отпраздновала девяносто второй день рождения, но оптимизма не утратила, а также, несмотря на склероз, бережно пронесла сквозь года любовь к крупным мужчинам в форме.

Дома Брок печально рассмотрел порванную в трех местах куртку — у миссис была хватка питбуля — и устало рухнул на кровать.

Интернациональная парочка барышень из снов претерпела на этот раз колоссальные изменения: они окончательно укоротили волосы, уменьшили грудь, зато переоделись в рабочую форму с прорехами на самых интересных местах и взяли на поводок пару мопсов. Блондинка, не сводя с Брока внимательного взгляда и прикусив белыми зубками нижнюю губу, гладила себя между ног, а скво ей в этом нелегком деле помогала. Как назло, сам Брок во сне сдвинуться с места не мог. Зато удалось рассмотреть, что на одной белье было серое, а на другой черное.

Проснувшись, Брок, как никогда, захотел уволиться: все это начинало попахивать большими переменами.

***

То, что зам с начальником состоят в сговоре, Брок подозревал с самого начала — уж больно хорошо подлецы друг дружку понимали. С полуслова, с полужеста. И сильно сомнительно, чтобы один вытворял нечто интересное за спиной другого. Брок был готов поставить сотку на то, что эти двое друзья не разлей вода чуть ли не с горшка. И привыкли всем делиться между собой. И теперь вот делились. Броком.

Нахрена он сдался двум мужикам, к которым, по идее, очередь от границы штата должна стоять, — хер знает. Но эти замечательные парни четвертый день кряду всячески окружали его заботой и мелкими знаками внимания, неуклонно сжимая кольцо. Как он будет вырываться из окружения, Брок с каждым часом представлял все хуже. Мало того, происходящее почему-то не злило. То есть где-то в голове он понимал — должно злить до белых глаз и пены, ан нет, не злило. Зато вызывало неумное любопытство: что будет, если дать событиям катиться своим чередом? Куда все это прикатится?

Организм, которому последний месяц из-за смены места жительства и прочих бытовых неурядиц траха явно не додавали, на кружения реагировал благосклонно и был готов и взять, и дать. С последним Брок бы не спешил, а вот первое явно привлекало. Тем более городок продолжал ставить рекорды по обездамливанию трех ближайших к жилью Брока кварталов. Во вторник, в магазине, он увидел симпатичную телочку, но ровно за ту минуту, которую Брок потратил на решение подойти и познакомиться, к ней подчалил хмырь с пивом, и они удалились. Непруха!

Пребывание на работе больше напоминало визиты в пороховой погреб с зажженным факелом: его пасли уже совсем откровенно, вынуждая чуть ли не прорываться с боем. Но, как только Брок быком наклонял голову и пробовал оскалиться, сразу уступали, уходили в сторону. Внутренний буйвол с размаху бодал воздух, замирал в недоумении и задумчиво теребил кольцо в носу.

То, что эти коршуны кружили неспроста — было ясно и черепахе. Брок поочередно отмел все версии типа споров, пари и прочего — похоже, он действительно нравился. Вот так, двоим сразу. Настолько сильно, что они едва не палились перед остальными. И вот это «нравился» и злило, и льстило одновременно.

Парадоксально, но работе это не мешало — с коллективом в целом ладилось. Парни были простые, профессиональные: Терри находился в перманентном разводе и алиментах, Джош грешил излишками по части выпивки, Билли любил прихвастнуть, а мрачный северянин оказался просто стеснительным и картавым. Остальные тоже были нормальными — не без недостатков, но зато свои в доску парни, одинаково способные и котят с деревьев снимать, и морды по пятницам в баре бить.

Но пристальное начальственное внимание однозначно клало хер с прибором на шальные заработки, которые Брок привык добывать с риском для жизни. Попробуй куда сунься, когда рядом с тобой пасутся этакие лоси и аккуратно, но непреклонно застят тебе дорогу к подвигам во имя кошелька.

Красная гоночная крошка подернулась легкой дымкой и начала трансформироваться в мираж.

В ночь на пятницу скво и фройляйн исчезли, не прощаясь, оставив перья и фуражку с ботфортами на Барнсе и Роджерсе. Правда, эти издеваться и тянуть не стали: вжали Брока в себя, сдавили с двух сторон, а потом синхронно опустились вниз. И стало так хорошо и правильно, что даже утренняя стирка омерзительно розового белья в подвальной прачечной почти не раздражала.

Машина стирала белье, вертя его как попало, а вместе с ним с ног на голову переворачивалась жизнь Брока Рамлоу. Оставалось только выбрать: валить из города, как подсказывал мозг, или следовать за собственным хуем, который компасной стрелкой указывал на двух полузнакомых мужиков, словно на магнитный полюс планеты.

Оба своих органа Брок уважал одинаково. Оставалась еще пророческая жопа, в роли рефери, но она как назло молчала.

Судьбоносное решение за Брока, как всегда, принял случай. И идиот, решивший, что склад горючки и мастерская по производству мебели — просто близнецы-братья и должны идти рука об руку.

***  
Он только успел стянуть провонявшие гарью, измазанные сажей куртку и футболку, как в дверь стукнули. Матеря про себя всех, кому пришло в голову ломиться к нему в час ночи, Брок плюнул и отправился открывать так, босиком, в спущенном до жопы комбинезоне, сверкая голым торсом в черных угольных пятнах и грязных разводах.

За дверью обнаружилось начальство — Роджерс подпирал правый косяк, Барнс левый. Как две монументальные кариатиды. Уже успевшие принять душ и переодеться в черную повседневную форму. Ну правильно, с них-то не требовалось писать объяснительную на восьми листах за того гребаного усатого говнюка.

Брок закатил глаза, мысленно послал начальство на хуй и попытался захлопнуть дверь. Ключевое слово попытался — между дверью и косяком тут же возник форменный ботинок, а на медной ручке с лязгом сомкнулись искусственные пальцы.

— Стив, ты гляди, а нам тут не рады.

— Не ломай двери, мисс Роуз говорила, что их не меняли с постройки дома, — вопреки собственным словам Роджерс пихнул дверь вперед так, что она затрещала, и невозмутимо прошел внутрь.

Брок выдохнул, поднял руки вверх, словно сдаваясь, и рухнул на диван, нещадно пачкая ситцевую обивку:

— Добро пожаловать! Кофе не предлагаю — тем, кто ночью вваливается ко мне без приглашения, я обычно выношу больничную койку и гипс. С сервировкой.

Барнс скептически хмыкнул и осмотрелся:

— Забавно, а тут ничего не изменилось со времен моего детства. На кухне наверняка остались рамочки с мудацкими котиками и парадный сервиз. 

— Ага, только главный котик добавился, — Роджерс по-хозяйски опустился в кресло, вытянул ноги, закинул руки за голову и потянулся. Словно был у себя дома. В принципе, истине это не противоречило — сегодня на пожаре он наглядно продемонстрировал, что весь город — его дом и он тут главный. — Крупный котик. С говнистым характером.

— Но хорош ведь! Смотри, какой породистый, — вставил ремарку Барнс, опять оказавшись за спиной.

Брок, слегка прихреневший от начала беседы, попытался встать, чтобы выставить наглых ублюдков на хуй из дома, но мгновенно ощутил на своей шее знакомый еще по армейской службе захват. Жесткий и твердый. Профессиональный. 

— Ты сиди пока, отдыхай. И слушай, что тебе Стив скажет, — беззлобно посоветовал Барнс и отпустил шею. Словно и не было ничего.

Брок внешне расслабился, на деле приготовившись с боем рвать когти. Главное, снова не допустить Барнса за спину. А с этим были сложности — двигался поганец бесшумно, как пантера, и не подумаешь, что весит больше сотни.

— Я думал, что Джей тебе все подробно объяснил. И про наши методы работы, и про команду, и про степени риска, — начал Роджерс, который выглядел расстроенным. Непритворно. Почти таким же расстроенным он выглядел, когда волок хозяина склада горючки (и по совместительству торговца мебелью) в участок. Для дачи очень правдивых показаний по поводу наличия системы пожаротушения в отдельно взятых складах и производстве в целом.

Броку даже на мгновение стало стыдно, но потом он вспомнил, что сегодня реально был не при делах. Во всем виновата усато-полосатая морда, которую занесла нелегкая под бочки с топливом. Разорвало бы глупую тварюгу ко всем чертям, если бы он туда не сунулся. И Брок успевал обратно, стопудово, если б не те подломившиеся балки, перегородившие дорогу. Да пошло оно все! Он и так подробно расписал все в объяснительной, так какого хрена от него хотят эти двое? Вернее, чего хотят — понятно, намеков за неделю было предостаточно. И если раньше ему предлагали все гуртом и по доброй воле, то теперь, после этого колоссального проеба с котом, похоже, у коллег появились рычаги. И они на них надавят. Уж им-то стыдно не будет.

Задница, очень чутко реагировавшая на неприятности, молчала аж с середины дня. Видимо, сбился предсказательный механизм от этих начальственных плясок. 

По Броку можно было рисовать пособие по эволюции — такое, где сначала рыба из воды торчит, а потом прется на сушу, по пути отращивая лапы и умение брать кредиты. Только он вот превращается из нормального гетеросексуального мужика в ненормального, и уж точно не гетеросексуального. 

Если по приезде, в воскресенье, Брок еще ощупывал взглядом встречных дам и о чем-то там думал, прикидывая на начальство образы, годные для ролевого порно, то сейчас к этим двум поганцам уже ничего не липло. Он принимал их такими, как есть, и себя вместе с ними приходилось принимать тоже. И вот тут крылась проблема — считать себя пидаром не получалось категорически. Из пособия по отращиванию лап он становился живой иллюстрацией к поговорке «И хочется, и колется».

— Ты отличный парень. Ты нам нравишься.

Тут Брок фыркнул, мол, тоже мне новости. 

— Но тебе не хватает контроля. Мы можем его дать, — подал реплику Барнс. 

Брок от возмущения малехо потерял дар речи и выдал еще один фырк. 

— Смотри, Брок, — Роджерс доверительно понизил голос и наклонился вперед. — Из-за собственной дурости ты оказался заблокирован рядом с горючим. Ш-ш-ш, не надо мне про кота и балки, я отчет читал. Все восемь листов. И я тебе верю: в отличие от предыдущих случаев сегодня ты действительно сглупил, а не ринулся зарабатывать на подвигах. Но один идиотский поступок тянет за собой цепь событий, и в какой-то момент все выходит из-под контроля и летит в ебеня. Да, Джей оказался рядом, и да, его протез позволил поднять и удержать балку, пока ты выбирался. Но это могли быть Джош и Терри — и что тогда? Они бы просто смотрели, как ты, в обнимку с котом, сгораешь заживо? Нет, они бы сунулись туда, к тебе. Потому что мы — команда. И вместо одного опытного мертвого дурака и невезучего дохлого кота у нас было б уже три мертвеца. И кот вишенкой. Мне продолжать или ты мою мысль уловил?

— Никто не застрахован от случайностей, — отбрыкнулся Брок, понимая — если не по букве, то по сути — Роджерс прав. — Балки — случайность.

— Верно, — начальство холодно кивнуло. — Но перед тобой-то другая задача стояла — ты должен был находиться сотней метров левее. И там тебя ждали. Там ты был нужен. Там, а не рядом с горючкой. Я котов, конечно, люблю, но _своих_ людей я люблю больше. И мне не нравится, когда _мои_ люди погибают ни за хвост кошачий. Вернее, именно за него.

— Уволишь?

Брок одним словом озвучил все свои страхи. Нет, безусловно, он не пропадет, хотя тут все зависит от формулировки под записью об увольнении. С одной записью его могли взять хоть в полицию, хоть в рейнджеры, с другой — только к частникам, присматривать за складами, и то по большому блату. Не пропадет, но любимой профессии лишится. Теперь вся авантюра с переводом в другой штат начинала выглядеть совсем погано. Сидел бы в Небраске, срался бы со старшим — горя б не знал. Нет же, вынесло его на этих принципиальных, как корабль на рифы.

Роджерс шумно вдохнул-выдохнул, так что форма затрещала, и в задумчивости откинулся на спинку кресла. Задумчивость была напускная — эта скотина все сто раз уже решила и сейчас просто выжидала, наматывая Броку нервы, как струны на колки. Видели мы уже такую мину — когда во вторник в контору ввалилась инспекция из столицы штата. Роджерс вроде бы поначалу растерялся, замялся, а потом, выгадав для Барнса нужные пять минут, продемонстрировал подотчетную территорию в таком идеальном состоянии и блеске, что комиссия уехала благоговея и, кажется, увезла с собой тайком сфотканные лики святого Роджерса при исполнении.

— Не дождешься, — наконец выдал он.

У Брока с грохотом упал камень с души, но с учетом того, что наворочено там было много, камень был отнюдь не одиночным.

— Поэтому Джей Би и говорит о контроле. Ты не боишься смерти, но боишься увольнения. Штрафовать тебя можно, но бесполезно — для тебя это не наказание. Грозить расчетом всякий раз — чистый цирк. И не в моем стиле.

Брок опустил взгляд — все перечисленное на нем уже пробовали. Слушать и слушаться кого-либо он не любил, сидящий внутри грудной клетки поганец всегда сам знал, как лучше, и поступал как хотел. Проигрывал, выигрывал, но сам, все — сам. Поэтому, при всей правоте Роджерса, внутри Брока сейчас нехило так полыхало желание послать всех в задницу, собрать шмотки и уйти в ночь глухую… Потому что — он тоже прав, живая тварюга гибла, Брок успевал, да и балки могли продержаться еще пару минут. Если бы повезло.

— Ну, испытательный срок назначь, — кинул Брок пробный шар. Безнадежный, мимо лузы.

— Да на хую ты мотал все сроки, — подал голос Барнс. — Ты за каким-то хером решил, что лучше нас все знаешь и умеешь. Еще в контору не вошел — а уже решил. А следовательно, нам ты не доверяешь. И значит, при любом пиздеце полагаться на тебя — все равно что по трясине ходить. Шаг влево, шаг вправо, то кочка, то каюк. Хотя вроде коллеги. И опыт у нас не меньше твоего, а что касается местной херни — то и больше. Дело в возрасте? Или ты просто физически не способен пустить кого-то за спину?

С учетом того, что сейчас Барнс как раз нависал за спиной, ситуация выходила с подтекстом.

Брок пятерней расчесал измазанные гарью волосы и вытер ладонь об штаны. Ни ладонь, ни штаны от этого цвет не сменили. Отвечать не хотелось. Тянуть дальше было глупо.

— И первое, и второе. Второе больше, — наконец выдавил он.

— Проблему откопали, осталось только ее решить, — Роджерс усмехнулся. От этой усмешки у Брока по шее побежали мурашки и ссыпались куда-то за пояс комбинезона. — Я знаю несколько способов. Пожалуй, перепробуем все по очереди: завтра выходной, на дежурстве Джош, так что мы целиком и полностью можем посвятить себя поиску ответов на вопросы. Потому что я еще _никого никогда_ не увольнял и не собираюсь менять свои привычки без важных на то причин. Пока я таковых не вижу. И, пожалуй, на данный момент знаю, как решить первую проблему — с наказанием, которое обязательно должно следовать за проступком. Вопрос в принципиальном согласии. Твоем согласии.

В солнечном сплетении у Брока, вопреки смыслу слов, сладко екнуло, потом подумало и екнуло уже не сладко. Все произошедшее за последние дни, все произнесенное сейчас и, главное, все недосказанное — все внезапно обрело изнанку, содержащую по два, а то и по три смысла, и все они сходились в одной точке — заднице Брока, которая не зря предчувствовала проблемы. Походу, они настали и будут касаться ее напрямую.

Оставалось либо прижечь хвост своему гонору и кивнуть, либо собирать манатки и уебывать. Кольцо сомкнулось, капкан лязгнул. Эти двое с честными глазами и кристально ясными намерениями пять дней загоняли его в ловушку и, наконец, загнали.

Если бы Брок знал заранее, во что это выльется — был бы уже на пути в Небраску. Или кивнул бы еще в понедельник.

***

Барнс, похоже, никаких проблем в упор не видел.

Обыденно кивнул на Броково «да», скинул куртку и рубашку куда-то на ситцевую обивку дивана, оставшись в одной белой майке, и пошел инспектировать квартиру. Вскоре он уже хлопал на кухне холодильником, звенел льдом и разливал по стаканам водку с тоником.

— Чтобы Стив не так нудел, а мне поменьше хотелось бы тебя удавить, — пояснил он. — А тебе так — для храбрости и общего тонуса.

Брок на подъебку не отреагировал, вовсю рассматривая искусственную руку Барнса. Запредельный талант конструктора он оценил только сейчас, когда увидел весь протез целиком. Что издалека казалось черной кожей, на деле являлось мелкими, подогнанными друг к другу чешуйками, которые позволяли пальцам сгибаться, словно они были живыми. Рука матово переливалась и выглядела словно бархатная перчатка. Ее хотелось трогать. Белые бугры шрамов на стыке протеза и плеча на фоне этого технического чуда казались кельтской боевой татуировкой, а не издержками травмы.

Барнс специально подошел ближе и протянул стакан в искусственной руке, давая разглядеть все нюансы механизма.

— И ты ею можешь поднимать…

— До полутонны, там компенсаторы. А чего ты удивляешься? Стив и без всяких протезов от груди жмет двести восемьдесят.

— Вас тут на стероидах, что ли, откармливали? — Брок отпил намешанное. Водки было с перебором, но оно и к лучшему.

— Не тут, в армии.

— Десант?

— Стив — да, а я в зеленых беретах сержантом. Потом надоело. Дома лучше, — Барнс с размаху уселся рядом на подлокотник, Брок дернулся, да так, что полстакана выплеснулось на штаны. — Не вздрагивай. Ты ж умный мужик, должен понимать: все, что мы будем сейчас вытворять, — пойдет только на пользу. Всем. И тебе. И нам. И городу в том числе.

— Как патриотично, — скептически отозвался Брок, стряхивая капли с непромокаемого комбинезона прямо на ковер.

— Зря. Потом пахнуть будет долго. Хрен вычистишь.

— Ты полагаешь, я нанимался беречь этот кружевной кошмар вокруг?

— Я бы на твоем месте поберег. Вот придет мисс Роуз в голову проверить, что за фрукт поселился в ее пряничном домике, и любые пиздюли от нас со Стивом тебе медом покажутся в сравнении, — Барнс болтал, рассеянно постукивая искусственной рукой по спинке кресла. 

Затем пальцы словно случайно, мимоходом, задели шею Брока, остановились, замерли, потом прошлись еще раз — уже специально, прицельно и сильно надавливая. Размяли мышцы, поочередно с обеих сторон — сильными, жесткими движениями. Словно катком прошлись по дельтам и вернулись обратно на шею.

В движениях не было ничего от массажа или ласки — скорее эти руки умели ломать кости и вправлять вывихи, чем разминать или нежить, однако тело Брока реакцию выдало обратную: в солнечном сплетении снова мягко стукнуло, потом разлилось теплом и спустилось по спине на задницу, грозя вот-вот перетечь в возбуждение.

Брок почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам. Дожить до сороковника и смущаться, словно девственница на байкерской вечеринке, — этого еще не хватало. Брок сжал зубы и вздернул голову, мгновенно попавшись — Роджерс смотрел на него пристально, прищурившись, словно в прицел винтовки.

— Надо научиться нам доверять, Рамлоу. Во всем.

— И ты думаешь добиться доверия таким способом?

Роджерс закинул в рот остатки водки из стакана, кивнул и внезапно оказался очень близко:

— А чем он хуже прочих? Ты согласился. Сам. Способы мы будем перебирать вместе, пока не найдем тот, что сработает стопроцентно.

— Боюсь себе представить, как выглядит конкурс к тебе в бригаду на вакантные места, — выдавил из себя Брок. — Если ты сейчас скажешь мне расслабиться…

— Я редко говорю глупости, — перебил его Роджерс, окинул строгим взглядом, словно новобранца на плацу. — И буду не просить, а приказывать. А ты будешь выполнять. Быстро, четко и правильно. И в твоих — только твоих — интересах поменьше в этот момент думать. Встать.

Брок встряхнулся, мимоходом пожалев, что придется лишиться таких интересных прикосновений пальцев к шее, и вытащил себя из кресла. Голова сразу пошла кругом — водка на голодный желудок сыграла злую шутку.

— Раздевайся. Одежду на пол. Всю.

Роджерс стоял очень близко: для того, чтобы его не задеть, стягивая комбинезон и белье разом, Броку пришлось отступить на шаг назад. И он сразу уткнулся пятой точкой в Барнса, который по своей гребаной привычке уже стоял за спиной. Бесшумный, как вторая тень.

— Давай, стряхивай с себя все. Замерзнуть не дадим, — хмыкнул он куда-то в шею и чуть пихнул грудью вперед.

Стоять голым между двумя полностью одетыми габаритными мужиками — один из которых на голову выше, а второй в полтора раза шире в плечах — было неуютно. Дискомфортно. А ведь они пока еще ничего не делали, просто стояли, и от этого бездействия и ожидания Брока начало мелко потряхивать. Хотелось вцепиться в глотку, вгрызться, так чтоб кровища плеснула. Хотелось доказать, что он не слабее, хотя вряд ли тут кто-то так считает, ну а если считает… Ярость пенилась под шкурой прибоем, грозя вот-вот рвануть наружу.

Какое там доверять и слушаться! Да он был готов любого, кто к нему притронется, разодрать на лоскуты.

— Котик, уймись, — Барнс дурацким обращением огорошил, сбив воинственный настрой, словно и правда на рассерженного кота ведро ледяной воды вылил. — Ты охуенный и без шерсти дыбом. Если тебе сильно свербит, то можем и подраться — без проблем. Никто тут не думает, что ты слабее. Я так и вовсе уверен: мне есть чему у тебя поучиться. Потому что такие картинки, — он осторожно коснулся левой лопатки Брока, обведя силуэт вытатуированных скрещенных костей, — просто так не бьют. Так что, будем драться? Или дашь себе от себя выходной, солдат?

— Иди на хер.

Каких усилий далось Броку стоять и не дергаться, знал, наверно, только он. Смотреть в глаза Роджерсу не хотелось — от прямого встречного взгляда Брока топило в такой волне смущения, что ярость мгновенно гидрой задирала все семь голов. И опять хотелось бить морду. Он быком наклонил голову и уставился на пятна от водки на ковре под ногами.

— Руки за спину, — тихо скомандовал Роджерс. — Закрой глаза.

Брок заставил себя сцепить руки в замок, а вот глаза прикрыл с удовольствием. Так легче было притвориться, что вокруг не происходит ничего особенного. Ни хрена особенного вокруг не происходит, кроме того, что он абсолютно голый стоит посреди ситцевой в цветуечек гостиной какой-то сумасшедшей старой девы, а его непосредственное начальство собирается проделать с ним такие вещи, о которых в приличном обществе только думают. Но не говорят. И не делают, наверняка. В этих приличных обществах такая тоска.

Брок кожей почувствовал, что к нему подобрались ближе — стало теплее. Значительно. По плечам и спине тепло разливалось волнами, а чуть позже согрело и грудь с животом. С трудом удерживаясь от соблазна открыть глаза и проверить, действительно ли они стоят так близко, как думается, Брок еще крепче сцепил руки и обратился в слух. Но поганцы были абсолютно, стопроцентно бесшумные — ни шороха, ни дыхания, ни-че-го.

Потом горячие руки опустились на плечи — не легким, невесомым касанием и не лаской, а как две бетонные плиты — легли, надавили, пригибая к полу. Спустя миг вторая пара рук присоединилась к первой — перехватили запястья, таща вверх, вынуждая подчиниться — сильно, но не резко. Вертануло, крутануло, и в поддых уперлось что-то из мягкой мебели — то ли спинка кресла, то ли дивана. И под коленями оказалось оно же. Хорошо хоть через валик подлокотника не перекинули, хотя могли. От позы или от мысли о возможных позах стало жарко, и сдерживаемое возбуждение все-таки выкристаллизовалось, опалило. Захотелось прижаться к гребаной обивке сильнее, потереться, потом приласкать себя, и чтоб эти падлы смотрели. Встало железно, хоть отгибай домкратом — не выйдет.

Брок резко выдохнул, но глаз не открыл, и даже успокоился, внутри себя решив — доверие подразумевает и ответственность, и хер он эту ответственность собирается на себя брать. Пусть начальство берет и несет, с честью, сука, на монументальных плечах.

Начальство, судя по всему, не возражало: положило ему на холку тяжелую ладонь, пригнуло голову вниз и крайне невозмутимо прокомментировало:

— Сейчас Джей тебе всыплет за все фокусы. От и до. Держать тебя никто не собирается. Когда ему остановиться — решишь сам. А после мы займемся вопросами соблюдения субординации. И доверия. Все понятно?

Брок от неожиданности даже глаза распахнул: он как-то не предвидел, что, во-первых, его действительно станут наказывать, а не просто трахать. Во-вторых — что понятия эти в голове придется разделить. В-третьих — что ему самому впишут в обязанности отмерять дозу. Утешало одно: вопреки обещанию не держать, тяжелая ладонь с загривка не исчезла — продолжала давить, и в этом неожиданно было что-то успокаивающее.

Широко открытые глаза не добавили ровным счетом ничего интересного. Ну, кроме информации: он все-таки на диване, а на противоположной стенке висят ранее не замеченные картинки с овечками. Овечки, ввиду какой-то природной мутации, кухонным котятам приходились родственниками — взгляд у них был оловянный, словно они уже побывали в Вайоминге **(1)**. Брок снова зажмурился, расслабил плечи и, слушаясь давления ладони, растекся по спинке дивана.

— Я спросил, все ли тебе понятно? — терпеливо повторил Роджерс.

— Да, — собственный голос, вопреки ожиданиям, был ровным и спокойным.

— Это хорошо, — констатировали сбоку, и вторая ладонь легла Броку между лопаток, заставляя чуть прогнуться, словно он был…

Додумать не получилось — в дело вступили Барнс и его амуниция. А конкретно — форменный ремень образца 8-94Н, шириной в положенные пять сантиметров и толщиной в казенные три миллиметра. Сначала Брок услышал свист, а потом инвентарные данные вспыхнули в мозгу — синхронно с приземлением сложенного вдвое ремня на задницу.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
1 — неофициальный девиз Вайоминга «Там, где мужчины одиноки, а овцы — напуганы».

***

Брок считать даже не пытался. Наверно, было нужно, но у него не получалось.

Он принимал удары молча, после каждого коротко выдыхая сквозь зубы и заставляя инстинктивно пытавшееся уклониться тело возвращаться в прежнюю позицию. И выгибаться навстречу.

Барнс способствовал — бил, отсчитывая секунды, как чертов метроном, ровно, сильно и мерно. Не давая ни одного дополнительного мгновения на то, чтобы включить мозг и вытворить лишнее. Что в данной ситуации считалось лишним, Брок сформулировать не мог: очень сложно что-то формулировать, когда от каждого удара по заднице растекается жаркая волна, мигрирующая за микроны времени от боли к возбуждению. И обратно. И еще раз.

Ремень ложился ровно, поочередно охватывая горячей, широкой полосой каждую ягодицу. С каждым свистящим звуком эти витки жара спускались все ниже, а дойдя до середины бедер, вновь поползли наверх.

В такт ударам где-то внутри мягко била волна удовольствия, странного, жгучего, круто замешанного на боли и стыде, в таких неестественных пропорциях, что убери хоть один компонент — и все сразу рухнет.

Брока выгибало, Брока заливало жарким румянцем от лопаток и до корней волос, Брока плавило в этой смеси до полной невменяемости. Он шалел сам с себя, с собственной внезапно открывшейся способности терпеть от кого-то наказание. И не столько терпеть, сколько принимать как должное. Как нужное. Как необходимое.

От осознания он взрыкнул, протестуя, но зачем-то окончательно выгибаясь и подставляясь под удары, которые одновременно с этим стали мягче, трансформируясь из наказания в ласку. А потом ремень сменился чужими руками — горячей и прохладной — они жестко огладили пострадавшую задницу, смяли в хватке, словно оценивая ущерб, прошлись, разминая, и бесцеремонно раздвинули половинки, выставляя напоказ. Потом скользнули по крепко сжатому входу, потерли, не проникая.

Брок мотнул головой, разрывая оцепенение, раздраженно встряхнулся, недовольный тем, что его вышибли из болезненного, набиравшего обороты удовольствия таким хамским образом. Но тут пришла в движение тяжелая ладонь на загривке — скользнула выше, пальцы крепко ухватили за короткие волосы на затылке и сильно потянули, да так, что пришлось выгнуться.

— С тобой еще тяжелее, чем мы думали. Но интересней. Ни в чем меры не знаешь. Может, оно и к лучшему, — Стив умолк и стал действовать — убрал руку со спины Брока, продолжая фиксировать его в жесткой хватке за волосы. 

Раздался легко опознаваемый шорох скользящей по телу одежды и звон болтов на форменных штанах. Брока настойчиво потянули вбок, заставляя повернуть голову, пока в губы ему не уткнулся предмет, идентифицировать который он мог со стопроцентной гарантией, хотя пробовал впервые. 

— Будем считать, что со штрафными баллами мы разобрались.

Брок резко выдохнул и облизнулся, задев языком головку члена. От спокойного голоса Роджерса по телу прокатилась волна дрожи — в буквальном смысле — от плеч и до голеней. А вслед за ней наступила полная расслабленность — тело ощущалось воздушным шариком — легким, невесомым. Даже боль, которой продолжала наливаться выпоротая от всей души задница, была где-то на периферии, словно издалека.

— Теперь поговорим о субординации. Вернее, мы будем говорить, а ты внимательно слушать. У нас есть устав, при приеме на службу…

Роджерс погладил щеки и надавил чуть ниже скул, заставляя открыть рот. Брок послушался. В распахнутые губы сразу уперлась налитая, очень крупная головка. Чтобы вместить ее целиком, пришлось постараться. Впрочем, Роджерса его трудности волновали мало, он медленно, речитативом проговаривал гребаный устав, с каждым предложением проникая все глубже. Отклониться Броку мешала рука на затылке — фиксировала железной хваткой. Движение внутрь было неумолимым и беспрерывным. Толкнувшись до конца, Роджерс закончил оглашать пункт два первого параграфа:

— …И организует или осуществляет профилактические мероприятия по недопущению чрезвычайных ситуаций, — огладил напряженную шею и медленно двинулся назад, выходя почти до конца.

Брок, у которого опыт в отсосах сводился к поеданию бананов минимум и засовыванию хера в сладкий женский ротик максимум, судорожно выдохнул, припоминая, что устав состоит из пяти разделов и двадцати четырех параграфов. Похоже, Роджерс ни в своих размерах, ни в размерах устава проблемы не видел — опять качнулся вперед, загоняя член так глубоко, как Брок смог его принять.

Самым странным в происходящем было не то, что его мерно трахало в рот свежеобретенное начальство, а в реакциях, долбанных реакциях собственного тела, которое, казалось, за столько лет он изучил вдоль и поперек. Хер там был! Невозможность сопротивляться и возможность целиком отдать ведущую роль в паре играли с ним и его телом запредельные шутки.

Возбуждение не уменьшалось, а нарастало, вместе с разливающимся по коже жаром от порки. Движения члена во рту словно догружали на весы похоти новые гири. Брок уже не стеснялся стонать, длинно, гортанно, как не в себя, пошло притираясь колом стоящим членом к не менее пошлой обивке дивана.

— В обязанности начальника службы входит…

Брок все-таки вздрогнул, ощутив, как к нему сзади прижалось раскаленное тело. Барнс подхватил инициативу, давая Роджерсу передышку в чтениях, и, не сбиваясь, начал проговаривать список обязанностей своего начальника. Того самого, который сейчас загонял свой необъятный хуй прямо Броку в горло. Загонял глубоко, вжимался, выжидая секунду-две, и вынимал, ровно за миг до того, как Брок начинал понимать, что задыхается.

Барнс тоже решил совместить полезное с полезным и, по ходу чтения, ввернул Броку в задницу смазанный не пойми чем палец. Палец вошел легко, потому как принадлежал искусственной руке и был гладким и скользким, но все равно от дискомфорта Брок попытался вывернуться. За что ему тут же прилетело по заду уже живой ладонью — раз десять, чтоб не рыпался: четко, смачно, с оттягом, поперек полос от ремня. И пальцев сразу стало два. Брок протестующее замычал, но звук потонул, заткнутый встречным движением хуя Роджерса, который опять вошел глубже некуда.

— А также ответственность за уровень квалификации сотрудников…

К концу параграфа пальцев в заднице насчитывалось три, и они жестко ласкали внутри места, о наличии которых Брок и не подозревал. Не, он что-то такое читал и слышал, но как-то не думал, что они у него есть в реестре. И еще что пальцы Барнса в заднице могут доставлять такое удовольствие, от которого способность к раздельной речи он уже утратил — даже если вычесть из уравнения натертое членом Роджерса горло.

Ощущения все добавлялись и добавлялись.

Брок не мог сказать, что он себя контролирует, — здесь и сейчас он не контролировал ничего. Барнс забрал у него даже возможность потереться своим, до боли стоящим и обильно текущим, членом о спинку дивана — придвинул ближе за бедра и, одной рукой лаская внутри, второй продолжил применять к его заднице воспитательные меры прикладного характера.

— Предоставляет отчетные документы…

Вновь в дело вступил Роджерс. Правда, дыхание у него уже сбивалось, и пятый параграф на выходе получался более эротичным, чем его задумывали создатели. Но Броку было как-то насрать, он весь сосредоточился на том, чтобы вместить в своей заднице член Барнса, а в голове мысль, что его уже ебут и, в принципе, он не возражает.

Член входил не без трудностей, размеры были хоть и не столь внушительные, как у Роджерса, но весьма достойные. Барнсу упрямства и упорства было не занимать: он терпеливо, буквально по миллиметру, толкался вперед и только резко шипел и матерился в ответ на особые выходки жопы Брока, типа резкого сдавливания тисками. Настойчивость победила. Когда Роджерс закончил со списком обязанностей руководства, Барнс уже целиком задвинул Броку член и теперь мелко и медленно трахал его, твердо зафиксировав за бедро и плечо и невнятно мыча от наслаждения.

Брок уже слабо понимал, где у него верх, где низ, каким местом он должен, по идее, получать удовольствие, а каким его действительно получает. Роджерс, наконец, умолк, отпустил многострадальные патлы, вынул член и взамен неожиданно поцеловал — жестко, давяще обласкал языком десны, поймал в ловушку между зубами нижнюю губу, прикусил. С силой провел подушечками пальцев по лбу, снимая испарину, выпрямился и снова нагнул голову Брока к своему паху.

От сочетания грубости и ласки, насилия и нежности, принуждения и выбора, а ровно через секунду — отсутствия всего вышеперечисленного — Броку мозг склинило напрочь. Его и держали — и не держали одновременно. Ебари Шредингера. Он седьмым чувством понимал, стоит ему дернуться всерьез — его мгновенно выпустят, не попытаются зафиксировать. Свободы не было и одновременно — она была. Контроля не давали, и одновременно он контролировал все. Мыслей не было и одновременно…

— Не думай, котик, — Барнс ухитрялся вставлять слова между выдохами и толчками. — Прекращай думать, это не самое твое сильное место. Задница у тебя куда привлекательней. Охуенно тесная, ты меня сжимаешь, словно прессом по всей длине. Я сейчас задам ей такого жару, что из тебя выбьет все поганые мысли нахрен. А ты откроешь пошире рот и дашь Стиву все, что он захочет взять. Давай, котик, прогнись, сейчас будет хорошо…

— Джей, смазка…

— Там достаточно, Стив, вполне. Ему нравится именно так, я же чую. У него на лице написано, что с ним нежничать не надо. Посмотри, он уже сам, сам насаживается. Сука, я же не сдержусь! — Барнс выдал что-то среднее между рыком тигра и предсмертным стоном быка и вогнал со всей дури. — Знал бы — завалил бы прямо в конторе, в первый же день. Бля, хоть в подсобке натянул, хоть в кабине Детки. Через сиденье бы перекинул и выеб. Бляяя!

Брока выгнуло, он попытался застонать, но член Роджерса помешал звукоряду и сработал не хуже кляпа. Еще толчок, еще. Барнс разгонялся, словно курьерский паровой состав — с низких оборотов на высокие, увеличивая амплитуду с каждым толчком. Брок ожидал боли, но вместо этого возбуждение, застывшее на одной стадии, начало нагнетаться, словно давление в аэростате.

Барнс трахал его сильно, резко, навалившись на спину всем весом, каждым толчком проходясь по простате, заставляя втираться членом в диван и хрипеть нечто невообразимое на особенно глубоких таранных ударах. Роджерс, напротив, перестал входить глубоко и лишь терся головкой о губы Брока, вынуждая того не отсасывать, а буквально целоваться с членом.

И Брок, как его и попросили, перестал думать. Голова отключилась, затопленная нарастающим удовольствием.

— Умничка, котик. Дай мне, еще, прогнись. Насаживайся глубже, давай. Вот так, еще раз. Еще! Ох ты ж, как ты сжимаешься. Охренеть…

Барнс отпустил бедро и наконец-то приласкал член Брока, по всей длине размазывая остатки смазки. Сомкнул пальцы под болезненно напряженной головкой и провернул по кругу, выдаивая, выжимая из него оргазм. 

Вдарило потоком кайфа одновременно по мозгам, заднице и члену. Брок заорал. Такой пиздец с ним случился впервые, и орать было как-то не стыдно. 

Барнс ответил довольным рыком и принялся трахать еще яростнее, резкими, сильными толчками добирая себе удовольствия в сжимающейся от наслаждения заднице. Замер, кончая глубоко внутри, пульсируя в такт сердцу. Потом вытер вспотевший лоб о предплечье и выдохнул:

— Вот так. Драть котика надо, чтоб слушался. Со всей дури. Чтоб поменьше думал и побольше соображал.

И с запредельной силой поднял Брока, словно пушинку, снимая с члена и перекидывая через спинку дивана задницей вверх. Брок не успел сообразить, что к чему, только ухватился за обивку, чтоб поймать равновесие. И тут к нему сзади прижался Роджерс, скользнул вылизанным до скрипа хуем по ложбинке между ягодицами раз, другой и, особо не церемонясь, надавил на натруженный вход, проникая внутрь.

— Не проблема. Драть — не проблема, — уточнило строгое, но справедливое начальство и еще раз доказало, что слова у него с делом не расходятся.

***

Кровать сломали почти сразу — именно сломали, даже проебать не успели: стоило Роджерсу с Барнсом сесть на нее одновременно, как в труху разнесло три ножки из четырех.

Но порча имущества мисс Роуз никого тут не смутила: они просто стащили с развалин толстый матрас, кинули его на пол, а сверху отправили ржущего Брока. Перевернули на живот, подсунули под бедра скрученное одеяло.

У Брока было ощущение, что он попал в какой-то гребаный смерч — его крутили, вертели и укладывали как хотели, совершенно наплевав на его тонкую душевную организацию и прочие метания. И правильно делали.

Паузы между диваном и матрасом никто не счел нужным устраивать. В душ тоже не пустили. Сами стали не чище — жирная копоть с пожарища окрасила всех троих защитным камуфляжем из черного, серого и белесого.

Роджерс снова навалился сверху всем весом и сразу вставил, растягивая до предела, глубже, значительно глубже. Там на диване он еще жалел, а вот сейчас перестал — дотумкало до Брока, но выползти из-под этой плиты, которая притворялась человеком, не вышло. Кто б его выпустил.

Что-что, а вот не думать получалось отлично! Обстановка способствовала. Способы завоевать доверие подчиненных — и на матрасе, и на диване — работали стопроцентно, особенно такие.

Брок уже не орал, а хрипел от сильных, очень сильных толчков — Роджерс гнал вперед, словно опаздывал, с каждым движением проникая все глубже, хотя казалось бы, глубже было уже некуда.

— Ну ты дохера огромный, — выдохнул Брок, сам не понимая — комплимент делает или выражает недовольство. 

Размеры Роджерса заводили, заводил его вес, его член, что он младше по возрасту, что он старше по должности, дико заводило то, что где-то на периферии неслышной тенью прошел Барнс и опустился на край матраса.

Брок выгнулся, опустил голову и вцепился зубами в край одеяла. Было чертовски горячо. Везде — внутри, снаружи, под кожей, даже воздух казался кипятком. Пекло задницу внутри от сильных, охуенно сильных толчков. Снаружи горела доведенная до полного оголения нервных окончаний кожа, которую продолжали мять и наглаживать, вызывая желание рычать и выть. Полыхало костром где-то под ребрами от предвкушения того, что еще будет впереди. Он горел весь, целиком, как гребаная нефтяная скважина. Классифицируй он сам себя — точно присвоил бы категорию В. И спасатели вместо того, чтобы спасать, раздували этот открытый огонь до масштабов огненного шторма. А еще присягу давали...

Роджерс за размеры извиняться и не подумал, вбился еще сильнее, жарко выдохнул в шею и наконец заработал, как чертова судовая помпа, которая на этот раз вместо воды качала похоть, круто замешанную с болью, удовольствием и еще хер знает с чем. Брок в синонимах был не силен, но ощущения ему пришлись по вкусу. Он расслабился, растекся снизу, полностью принимая в себя.

Начальство одобрительно рыкнуло, вздернуло под живот в коленно-локтевую и снова задвигалось на полную, но теперь неспешно, ритмично — почти вынимая и до предела толкаясь обратно. Брок потянулся к собственному члену, но руку перехватили и зафиксировали за спиной. На трех точках опора стала не такой надежной, и член пошел еще глубже, с большей силой надавил внутри на простату, вызывая уже неконтролируемый скулеж. До оргазма оставалось всего ничего, когда Барнс закончил любоваться и решил поучаствовать: бесшумной летучей мышью снялся с места, встал перед Броком на колени и направил его рот туда, где он сейчас был нужней.

Второй поршень оказался ничуть не милосерднее первого. Барнс стальной хваткой зафиксировал челюсть и заскользил глубоко в горле, через два рывка на третий давая хлебнуть воздуха. Брока пялили безостановочно, словно вместо двух мужиков в кровати установили трах-машины.

— Давай. Ты сможешь так, без рук, — убедительно сообщил Стив, подтверждая каждое слово прицельным движением.

Брок и хотел бы ответить, но с членом во рту было несподручно, а у Барнса на беседы во время минета был свой взгляд — он выстанывал что-то невнятное, но одобрительное, наглаживая свободной рукой Брока по спине.

Брок выгнулся, принимая до конца, и задвигался сам, на счет раз насаживаясь на огромный хуй Роджерса, а на счет три длинно проходясь языком и губами по члену Барнса. Проняло, в ответ застонали уж совсем что-то неприличное и синхронно подались вперед. Один-три, один-три... Роджерс особенно сладко вздрогнул и сбился с ритма, задыхаясь. Брок качнулся назад, повел бедрами вкруговую, стараясь сделать хорошо всем и сразу, особенно себе, и неожиданно ощутил, как накопленный внутри жар растекся кляксой, размазался, а потом превратился в иглу и ударил по нервам сильнейшим оргазмом. 

Брок моргнул, приходя в себя, — перед глазами было розово, а в голове — пусто.

— Охуенно как! Я тоже тебя так хочу выебать. Вот так хочу. Без рук. Чтобы ты на мне, только верхом. Прокатился, — Барнс, отклонившись назад, заворожено смотрел на то, как Брок и Стив оседают на заляпанный матрас. Искусственная рука жестко и ритмично двигалась по члену, то закрывая его целиком, то оттягивая плоть до крайности. — Поскачешь на мне, ковбой?

Брок представил в красках и себя сверху, и Барнса в чепах (2) и в портупее под кольты, и Роджерса, в ременной сбруе, стетсоне, но без всего остального. Воображение не подвело — в такую картинку захотелось забраться самому целиком, а главное, ее было реально воплотить в жизнь.

И Брок ответил, прежде чем мозги успели включиться:

— Галопом или рысью?

— В карьер. И хлыст возьму, — прохрипел Барнс и кончил ему прямо на губы.

Где-то между вторым и третьим разом наступила глубокая ночь. А между третьим и четвертым — утро.

Утром Брок путано и сонно объяснял Роджерсу, почему сейчас в жопу — нет, и даже, собрав в кучу мысли, пообещал отсосать. Роджерс что-то подумал внутри огромного себя, сказал «угу» и через две минуты уже ебал Брока так, что тот забыл, на каком он свете — еще на этом или уже на том. А потом они его вылизали, вымыли и, не дав даже пожрать, снова уронили на матрас.

А еще они смотрели. Если бы не было этих взглядов, то Брок бы, наверно, еще сомневался или начал придумывать себе сотню поводов для рефлексий. Как они смотрели! Как на чертову мечту в полоску. Как на что-то ценное. Как на что-то важное. Свое.

И до Брока с опозданием, но дошло, что он тоже имеет право так смотреть. Что ему тоже хочется так.

К вечеру кое-как очухались, а скорее — проголодались. Впереди маячило воскресенье, которое обещало заднице новые испытания, и Брок решительно попер гостей к дверям. Его послушались: повздыхали, посмотрели с укоризной, но начали собираться.

Роджерс, или теперь, вернее, Стив, долго и как-то растерянно топтался в прихожей, зажимая Брока в угол и норовя прислониться всем собой. Брок тоже чувствовал неловкость. Барнс не чувствовал ни хрена, как и положено сержанту, — облапал их обоих, прошелся жадными губами по шее и развязно стиснул Стива за задницу, а Брока прихватил за звенящие после ночи, утра и дня яйца.

— Мы того... заедем. Заранее, — ухмыльнулся он и боднул головой в плечо. — Завтра матч, полуфинал. Все соберутся поболеть за наших, — потом сгреб за шею, вжался лоб в лоб и закончил: — Ты должен быть. Рядом.

— Заранее — не надо. 

— А вообще — надо? Пустишь? — с внезапной неуверенностью в голосе спросил Роджерс.

Брок взял паузу. Хорошую такую, чтоб двоим из троих стало не до игр. Потом ухватил одного за патлы, а второго за шею, гулко столкнул лбами и констатировал:

— Таких больших и взрослых... но таких неумных? Пущу. Только не торопитесь. Хочется немного поскучать, — иронизировать, когда в тебя так старательно пыхтят, было рискованно, но кто не рискует, тот живет уныло. И у того не болит задница.

Роджерс осторожно прижался сбоку и, неожиданно неловко погладив по щеке, серьезно сообщил:

— А то ты в Небраске не наскучался. У тебя очень много времени — до полудня.

И они, наконец-то, вымелись вон.

Брок с облегченным вздохом захлопнул дверь и, пошатываясь, протопал на кухню, по пути плечом задев стену и посшибав рамки с картинками.

Из-под рамочки с самым дебильным крупноголовым котенком выскользнул розовый конверт, от которого на полметра фонило духами. На конверте значилось «Моему дорогому гостю». Справедливо посчитав, что кроме него тут гостей нет, Брок конверт распечатал и пристроился осторожно за столом, стараясь снять нагрузку с пострадавшей от чужой и своей любвеобильности задницы.

«Уважаемый мистер, я очень рада, что вы поселились в моем доме! Ваше имя мне неизвестно, но я имею все основания полагать, что вы честный и порядочный человек, другому бы мистер Старк и не подумал отдать столь любимую мной квартиру.

Также мистер Старк поставил меня в известность о том, что вы бессовестно молоды и поэтому наверняка решитесь пуститься во все тяжкие, как только освоитесь на новом месте».

Предполагаемый прожигатель жизни прервался, отфыркался и подавил желание заглянуть в паспорт — сверить дату выпуска с чаяниями старушки.

«Молодость горяча, и я вас не осуждаю. Но и вы меня поймите — в этой квартире я провела лучшие годы и хотела бы, чтобы звание «приличного дома» оставалось за ней еще долгое время после моей смерти. Поэтому взяла на себя смелость и предупредила всех соседей о вашей, так сказать, нестандартной ориентации. Полагаю, что была крайне убедительна. Надеюсь, за то время, которое потребуется вам для доказательств обратного, вы уже приобретете собственное жилье в нашем прекрасном городе, и моя квартира сохранит репутацию места, где соблюдаются приличия.

Не прошу меня простить, поскольку считаю себя в полном праве стоять на защите интересов своего дома, пусть и бывшего.

С неизменным уважением к вам,

Джульетта Роуз»

Брок заржал уже не сдерживаясь. Знала бы приличная мисс Роуз, что творилось в ее приличной квартире последние двадцать четыре часа — мэрия бы уже оформляла документы ей на надгробие.

Письмо он сложил обратно в конверт и спрятал в коробку с памятными мелочами. Оно вполне заслужило лежать между значками бойскаута и армейскими погонами.

Одной тайной в Моргантауне стало меньше.

В два часа ночи в дверь снова постучали: на пороге нарисовались две жертвы престарелой махинаторши — притащили упаковку пива и половину меню корейского ресторана по соседству. Где-то между воком со свининой и трахом в душевой Брок отпустил мисс Роуз все грехи. А следующим утром подумал, что Детка по сравнению с красной гоночной крошкой смотрится куда солиднее. 

До стадиона они так и не добрались.  
_________________________________________  
2 — ковбойские штаны, которые состоят только из штанин-фартуков и крепятся на поясе.  
***

— Только покойники не ошибаются. Я, знаешь ли, не рассчитывал, что Бесковиц окажется настолько жадным идиотом, — Стив устало потер виски и откинулся в кресле.

Их завалило почти на сутки: Роджерса, Барнса и еще двоих парней из патруля. Местный горнодобытчик раззявил пасть на суперприбыль и прокопал где не надо: выжрал с южной стороны стенку большой карстовой пещеры, через которую шло водоотведение в весенний паводок.

Патруль, как обычно в рейде, пошел проверить, не застряло ли что в штреках, и попался между потоком и обвалом. Если бы не волшебная рука Барнса и силища Роджерса — похоронило бы всех четверых, а так пропихнулись в каменный мешок бокового ответвления и прокуковали там двадцать два часа, дыша через раз, в ожидании, пока спасатели спасут спасателей.

Брок методично поднял на уши всех, до кого смог дотянуться, включая мэра, добровольцев и старые связи в соседнем штате. Детка пригодилась как никогда, правда, работала не одна — с тремя сестричками в команде.

Но главное — вытащили. Роджерса — с разбитой мордой и трещиной в ребре, Барнса — с вывихом голеностопа, Джоша — с переломом ключицы и сотрясением мозгов, которых у него отродясь не водилось, а Терри — с шоком, депрессией и желанием уволиться нахрен с такой работенки.

И теперь эти два сомнительных приза, из четырех выигранных у суки-судьбы, переодетые, высушенные и накачанные анальгетиками и горячим грогом, сидели в Детке и кидали на Брока настороженные, короткие взгляды. Не виноватые, нет. Но опасливые. И с преувеличенным страданием кохали свои травмы.

Брок с фальшивым сочувствием покивал, ощущая, как в солнечном сплетении начинает сворачиваться тугой клубок предвкушения.

— Конечно, всякое бывает, Бесковиц уже беседует с прокурором штата — за ним прилетели аж на вертолете. Ну что, готовы ехать?

— Куда?

— В соседний город. Хотя можно и тут отовариться. Правда, потом местные будут полгода обсуждать, зачем начальнику спасателей и его заму такие интересные вещи в гардеробе. Так что выбирайте сами, где закупаться будем.

— И что мы будем покупать? — Барнс скрестил руки на груди и окинул Брока внимательным взглядом.

Роджерс синхронно с вопросом выразительно поднял брови.

Брок краем сознания отметил небрежно брошенное «мы». Значит, возражений не предвидится. Не то чтобы возражения как-то Брока волновали — он видел в себе силы с ними справиться, но их отсутствие приятно согрело. В жизни все должно быть под контролем и подчиняться установленным четким правилам. 

— Тебе фуражку, сбрую и ботфорты, а тебе эту хрень из перьев орла. Как у индейских вождей. А остальное у меня при себе, — он многозначительно щелкнул по пряжке форменного ремня. — Мечты должны сбываться, как говорит наш мэр. Мы же одна большая счастливая семья, верно? (3)  
__________________________________________________  
3 — неофициальный девиз Западной Виргинии, который имеет абсолютно «не семейный» смысл.

FIN


End file.
